Feeding bottles that are currently being commercialized and used for administering feed for babies, are not only not disposable, but they also have to be sterilized and subsequently handled during the different stages of preparation before being administered. This is true both in their use in the home and in teaching or health centres, which is obviously detrimental to the health of children as there is a reduced guarantee of sterility with excess handling in each case.
Although disposable feeding bottles are known, their commercialization is for the administration of saline solutions, medicines and other pharmacological substances.
In short, the conventional feeding bottles used for administering formula to unweaned or new-born babies are designed for administering feed which requires a considerable amount of preparation time, as well as numerous and complicated steps for their preparation (washing, sterilizing, measuring, mixing, etc.). And, therefore, in rushed situations, emergencies or where there is uncertainty of having the adequate means, if there is no kitchen available, etc., for example when staying in a hotel, a tent or away from home in general, preparing a feeding bottle can be a real problem.
The inconvenience of each and every one of the above steps mentioned for preparing a feeding bottle and the handling thereof, is worth mentioning here. In both homes and teaching centres, including hospitals, there is a continuous risk to guaranteed hygiene and sterility, which is so important for infants of under one year, and especially for new-born and unweaned babies.